Tonks Undercover
by arquenleaf
Summary: Tonks is going on the job of her life, filled with mystery, action, and suprise. The only question is she going to make it? AU 6th year story, No HBP.
1. 1 Breaking the news

The table was noisy, it always got this way when there was an order meeting, bits and pieces of conversations could be heard as members had conversation in amongst themselves. Lupin and Moody where talking is hushed tones, while Charlie, Bill, and Arthur where having a conversation about Qudditch.

"Nah, Velk will never get Germany into the finals", said Bill, "His defense is weak". " Your wrong, Velk defense is right on, his past few games have been brilliant ", retorted Charlie.

The roars of voices was muffed all the sudden when three people joined, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, and Dumbledore joined the group. Professor Mcgonagall sat on Moody's right, Dumbledore took a seat near Mrs. Weasley, and Snape moved to the other side of the table. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore started to get down to Order business. He talked about sightings of death eaters in Kent, some attacks that have been happening to families of Muggleborn students, and matters to do with the Ministry. Finally after a while the meeting was dying down. Tonks was glad of this because she had plans for tonight, which included Bill, Charlie, and a little pub named the Green Dragon.

After awhile, the meeting was dragging on, Tonks could be found doodling on a napkin when she became aware that everyone one was looking at her, she looked up with a grin on her face, and became aware that she must have missed something because Snape voice sounded across the room "Nice of you to join us again, miss Tonks, we sorry if our meeting interrupted you" Tonks blushed red, and said in a low tone "Sorry, did I miss something? " Well Ms. Tonks I was just saying that, you might have a job to do at Hogwarts this fall, if we could find someway to convince the Ministry to send you there" said Dumbledore.

Tonks looked up, A job at Hogwarts, she wonder if she what she had to do or even if she could find a way to convince the ministry she was needed at Hogwarts, finally she decided to voice some of the ideas running through her head. Looking at Dumbledore she said "I'm not sure if the Ministry would give me time to teach at Hogwarts, unless there was a really good reason."

The Room was silent… She thought to herself this isn't a good sign. A few people looked at her, while others like Fred and George just start laughing. Apparently McGonagall was not in a good of mood like the twins and decided to explain the events that have transgressed. Ms, Tonks we where not thinking of you coming to Hogwarts as a teacher" Tonks interrupted, "than what do you want me to do, patrol the halls?" McGonagall continued on," not exactly" Tonks looked around at all the face at the table, and she knew she was screwed. Mcgonagall continued on "we want you to come to Hogwarts as a student". Now it was Tonks turn to be silent… her eyes fell on Fred and George who where laughing so hard that Molly told them to quite down or get out.

Tonks thought to herself there was no way she would pretend to be a student, the first time around was hard enough, and it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat any time soon. Tonks tried to make it look like she was thinking hard about the decision, before she turned the offer down. But she was interrupted by Dumbledore who said "I know Ms. Tonks that finding away to convince the ministry of why your position is needed, but you need not worry I have already been in contact with the ministry about your position, and they have agreed, on one condition, it seem Hogwarts is suffering from an invasion of illicit substances, and want you to help fix this problem ".

Bollocks!!! Tonks thought to herself, Dumbledore already planned on her saying yes, and had things planned out, she couldn't get out of this. "why do you want me to be at Hogwarts, don't think the twins could go say they are coming back to finish there last year of schooling, or Remus I'm sure would love to go back to Hogwarts, and why to you want me to go as a student why not a teacher? "

McGonagall decided to answer this question "Well Ms. Tonks if you must know the weasely twins can't return their return wouldn't be believable, seeing their dramatic exit last year." At this time both Fred and George got up and did a sort of bow, till Molly treated to kick them out of the meeting. "Remus while we would love to have back," looking at Lupin," with news of him being a werewolf being exposed he really doesn't want to return", and shot a nasty glance right to Snape sitting at the other side of the table. " Which leaves you; being the only metamorphmagus in the order, polyjuice potion would be too hard to use, on an hour basis's, that why we need you."

"Um… Ok that answers why you chose me, but why do we even need someone at Hogwarts, I mean there is you, Dumbledore, and Snape surely their enough members there already" said tonks, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Snape got up to speak; tonks thought to herself oh...This is going to be good. "Apparently Potter is in need of another baby sitter, lucky you miss tonks". Snape was finished and turned to grab his cloak, muttered something about checking on his fulsome potion, and hurried past the chairs and out of the room.

Tonks decide to ask a question "so I'm going to be babysitting?'

" Not exactly Miss Tonks, Yes trying to keep Mr. Potter out of trouble is one of the jobs I had in mind, but also I want someone from the order at Hogwarts , as I plan I will be leaving Hogwarts a lot more often than year, I haven't been pulled in so many direction since the last war. And I aware that Severus and Minerva will be there, Severus will be out doing stuff for the order as well, and it doesn't hurt to have extra eyes and ears during these times".

This sounded to Tonks, Like pack you bags," OK, what's my name? What year am I? And what house am I going to be in?" said tonks despondently.

Dumbledore almost sounded cheerful when she asked this question; " Your name is Mary Hobbs , and you are a grandniece of Miranda, from a private foreign school, and your parents deicide with all the issues going on to send you to the safest place they could think of, Hogwarts. You're a going to be a sixth year and your going to be placed in Gryffindor," He looked at Tonks "I know you rather be placed in your old house, but because of security reasons I can't allow it. You will do fine in Gryffindor.

The rest of the order meeting followed in this fashion explaining in detail the new life she was about to embrace. When it was finally over she was glad to get to the Green Dragon, even if it meant dealing with the Weasley boys' teasing her. As she clutched a glass filled with amber liquid, and listen to some song that play in the background about love potions, she drank, thinking that this might me the last drink she has for a while.


	2. An Unwelcomed Response

Author Notes:

I don't own Harry Potter, or any part of the Harry Potter world, or the characters.

All belong to J.K Rowling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – An unwelcomed response

It has been a few weeks since Tonks had been told about her new job as a Hogwarts student, she had gotten used to the idea, not happy about it but a least used to it. The twins have finally got bored with the whole idea and stopped badgering her all the time with their silly little jokes.

Tonks could be found this Wednesday afternoon, upstairs in an old bedroom of Grimmuld place. She like, the other inhabitants of the house where setting out to finish there task of making the house livable or in least not likely to attack them in the dead of night. Tonks found herself clearing out a closet stacked to the ceiling with musty old boxes, Ginny and Ron where trying to take down some hideous old curtains that seemed to have adhered itself by some sort of sticking charm. While Hermione was clearing away some old books on an shelve, every now and then she would open the book to a take a peek inside. Harry was trying to sweep some stubborn dirt of the floor, which is a miracle in it self, since most the time he spend up in his room. Molly and Remus where also around to help in the cleaning, though they went in and out getting more cleaning supplies or to check on other stuff.

Tonks had lower down a pretty good sized box, and decided to open it; taking only a second with a quick spell. She started to take stuff out, she saw more pictures, of her infamous family members, what appeared to be a beige scarf though knowing her family, is probably nothing close to harmless scarf, after finding similar items throughout the box, she sealed it up, and moved it aside to the other items they where discarding.

She was making headway, though they spend just as much time working as goofing off, Taking what appeared to be a wedding gown, she decided to just give a try, after making sure that there wasn't any hexes or spells on it. She wouldn't want to see Moody's expression if he heard she had to be rescued from a wedding gown or even the twins expression for that matter. The dress went on fine, though it was a little big; she though not a problem closed her eyes and opened them again and the dress fit perfectly. She than preside down the middle the room. This got the attention of the others; Ginny was laughing rather hard, and Tonks even got a grin out of Hermione. She then turned towards the boys who watching her, waking over to Ron she said "Hello honey" in her most girlish voice, and a wink of the eyes. Immediately Ron's ears turn bright red this made the girls laugh even louder and even Harry had slight smile on his face.

After a while, the wedding gown got put up, they actually started working, Ginny said aloud "I'm going to miss you once I get back to school, you're so much fun, Tonks".

Tonks looked at her, and decided to inform her about her new job "You know Ginny I'm still going to see you? " "yeah" said Ginny" But, that's only going to be on the holidays" in a sad tone.

"Not exactly "said Tonks, that grabbed Hermione's attention, always keen on attention; she said "what do you mean Tonks" in a suspicious voice.

Tonks who was now placing some boxes on top of each other said in a low tone "I'm going to be working at Hogwarts this year" This made Hermione and Ginny squeal "Great" said Ginny "hopefully you last longer than the others defense against the dark art teachers, the others haven't had the best of luck, anyways I sure you'll be great, I mean you can't be any worse than Umbridge" positively beaming.

Tonks felt a little red in the face and said embarrassed 'I'm not going to be the defense against the dark teacher" Looking a little embarrassed she said "I'm coming as a student actually". Both Hermione and Ginny had similar expression of shock on their face…

Hermione was the first to recover 'what do you mean Tonks, your coming to Hogwarts as a student, why is that?

Harry's voice could be heard before Tonks could answer "Dumbledore probably decided I needed a babysitter or something, your going, to keep me out of trouble right? ' he said looking at Tonks, with not a trace of happiness in his voice like the others.

Tonks had no choice but to tell him the truth, she wanted to wait a bit, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. She turned to Harry and said "your only half right Harry, I won't beat around the bush, yes, Dumbledore does want me to keep and eye on you, but I have other reasons for going too."

Harry didn't seem to happy with the answer, as he was leaning on the broom for support, he said "I don't need a babysitter, I can take care of myself "in a voice that Snape would have been proud of. Tonks thought privately to herself that he really did need a babysitter, but thought it best not to say anything to about it.

Harry was still continuing on, not really being loud but was still getting his point across all right, he started to complain that he still didn't need a babysitter he was fully capable of taking care of himself, at the end of his little rant, he decided to the one thing that did get to Tonks nerves " No one asked my opinion, they didn't ask if I wanted a babysitter, they never do they just assume I do what everyone says, I'm tired of it" with that Harry's little rant was over, he picked up the broom and started to sweep again, though a bit more forceful than what was required.

Thoughts flashed through her head, she didn't know what to respond to first. At first she wanted to say since when does he listen to what other tell him, than she thought about telling him, her opinion on needing a babysitter, she decided to responded to the thing that irked her the most though.

Gone was the bubbly Tonks, now her voice was stern, the voice she used when she was interviewing criminals. "Do, you think Harry for one minute that what I want to be doing, is following around you and your little entourage, and trying to meddle in your affairs to start trouble. Everyone in the room was watching the little argument, Tonks was getting quite loud than she said "I was thrown into this just like you, I had no choice in the matter, I am not going to stand there at let you talk to me like that, over something I have no control over" she continued on her voice get colder as she went. "Anyways I'm not only going for you, sorry, but your not that special, I have some business to do for the ministry. If you don't like how things are, I suggest you bring up to Dumbledore, and while you're at, tell him thanks for getting me stuck in this mess".

Harry and Tonks just stared at each other, Finally Harry said "maybe I will" Tonks not missing a beat said "Then I advise you do so."

The fun times of that afternoon quickly vanished and was replaced by huffed silence and the occasional noise made by moving boxes across the floor.

Finally it was close to dinnertime, and Mrs. Weasley came to gather them. She immediately sensed something was wrong like most mothers can.

She looked to Harry who was putting cleaning supplies up in an aggressive fashion, to Tonks who was walking past Molly down the stairs while staring straight ahead, to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione who where looking from Harry to Tonks as if they where some sort of entertainment.

Harry, finished putting up the supplies and headed out of the room, and which time Molly rounded on Ron "what has been going on in here?' Did Harry and Tonks get into a row or something?

Ron was amazed at his mother's ability to understand the event that transpired while she was out of the room, and he glumly nodded, Molly said in Acknowledgement "I thought so, they seemed to be shooting daggers at each other since I entered the room, what where they arguing about in the first place?"

"Um… Mum" said Ron," Tonks told us she coming to Hogwarts this year, I guess Harry didn't like the idea or something, anyways things just snow-balled from there."

Molly looked serious and thoughtful now she said "I'll talk to them, all of you clean up, and head downstairs for dinner, the others will be here soon. With that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, left the room and got cleaned up from dinner.

When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got downstairs, and into the kitchen, there where more people in the kitchen then they though, so they decided to take a seat near Harry who still seem pretty upset. Dinner went by rather quietly, and soon enough Molly was marching them out of the kitchen, all but Harry, who was told to stay.

Harry looked surprised at this request, but didn't mention anything future than to look up and nod. Soon enough all but the order members and Harry had left the kitchen. All stood in silence for a moment till Lupin decides to break the ice "So, Harry, you and Tonks got into a bit of an argument " At this point Tonks let a very noticeable huff, to which Lupin turned. "Do you want to talk about Harry?" said Lupin, to which harry replied " No, it is not going make a difference is it". Lupin keeping his calm nature said " well than you must understand that, you behavior towards Tonks was ridiculous; you do know that this was Dumbledore choice, not hers don't you? Harry said in a low voice " She said something like that" then Lupin answered " than why the argument ?" still calmly " I don't need a babysitter, I mean no one even asked if I would have minded, I can take care of myself " said Harry.

Tonks was in amazement of Lupin's ability to keep his voice even and remain calm, when Harry was acting like a spoiled brat. Lupin continued on "Harry no one ever said you needed a babysitter, everyone at this table is well aware that you can take care of yourself, Tonks has other duties at Hogwarts to attend to. To which finding out about this Dumbledore, thought it was wise to have an added order member, So he asked Tonks to take the position". To this Tonks let out a even louder huff and went on "asked me, he forced me into the position" Looking at Harry she said" Your whining about no one asking your opinion, no ask mine either. So stop acting like I tried to find a way to execute a personal vendena against you, because I like you had no input in this decision".

"I never said, it was fault" said Harry to which Tonks quickly replied " No, but I'm just going to blame you, is that right? "no' was the only thing Harry got to say before Lupin cut in : anyways we came to and understanding that this was plan thought by Dumbledore, and not for a babysitter, for you Harry, is the arguing over, can you act civil towards each other?

Tonks and harry, both stared at each other, finally breaking the tension ,Harry said "I guess" and Tonks said "sure" which lead Lupin to reply "good". Harry than asked am I through?" "Yes" replied Molly.

As Harry was making his way upstairs, his feelings towards this idea still clearly visible he asked " so, what s the job you have to do if, it isn't guarding me?" Tonks said "you know as well as I do some of the students that attend Hogwarts have family members or are themselves active in less than moral activities, let's just say I'm keeping an eye on them, can't say anymore though. Harry nodded this in understanding and continued out of the room.

Some of the order members turned to look at her "what, it's not a lie, I just worded the sentence carefully, anyway I can't tell him anything"

It's not that lass, we where just thinking you are very good at this, and you might do better than we though earlier" said Moody.

Tonks wasn't sure to take this as a compliment or an insult, that they didn't think earlier she could have accomplished the mission. Though seeing it was coming from Moody she though that it probably was an compliment, and replied "thanks"

A little while after this the meeting was over, and everyone returned to their normal lives. Sitting down in a chair, reading a book Tonks though to herself maybe it won't be so bad after all.


End file.
